


Jade meets Mr Slick

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Crack, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?33296-Rom8ntic-Fan8rt-8-All-the-romance-all-of-it!&p=4379878&viewfull=1#post4379878">Esemet's adorable 30s AU</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade meets Mr Slick

[[Jack is working on his vendetta itinerary]]

Karkat: Jack?

Jack: What?  
Karkat: Um. Hey da…Jack. This is Jade.  
Jade: It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Slick.

Jack (holding a knife): Jade huh? That’s a lot of green you’re wearing there, Jade. You wouldn’t happen to be working for those Felt bastards would you?  
Jade: No sir!

Jack: Good.  
Karkat: So…we'll just let you work.  
Jack: Good plan.

Jack: And remember, you get her pregnant, I'm not taking care of it for you.

Karkat: I think he likes you!


End file.
